Queen Alexandria Love
by Eloise Gooding III
Summary: AU The queen of merfolk doesn't know what she got herself into. All she did was agree to help the Order in the war. But now she's been to Hogwarts and back and now she's on the run with Harry Potter! Will her emotions get in the way of her goals?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I walked along the deserted beach. It was close to midnight and the stars shined above me. My light blue dress blew in the wind. I ran a hand through my orange hair. I heard a noise behind me. I turned to look and blinked my violet eyes. No one was there. I turned back around and two clean-cut men stood there. One of them held some rope and the other a cloth.

I tried to scream, but the piece of fabric was shoved into my mouth. I tried to fight, and unfortunately failed. They bound my hands behind my back and tied my feet together. The shorter on with black scraggly hair threw me over his shoulder so I was looking at his back. The taller one with light brown hair walked beside us.

I kicked and squirmed, but my escape attempts were futile. I thought of all the reasons they would want me. Gee, maybe it was because I'm the queen of mermaids.

OoOoO

We had arrived at a run-down looking building. When we came inside, I kicked something and the sounds of curtains flew open. A woman started shrieking awful comments and the man carrying me had to wrench the curtains shut. This made a number of people rush into the room. Oh, cruel attention. Everyone followed us into a room with a couch, which I was dropped onto. I could see two boys about my age and a girl my age, too. A redheaded man and woman, twins, a pink-haired girl, a man with a fake eye, and the two men that carried me in all stared at me.

The brown-haired girl stepped forward and removed the gag from my lips.

"What in the name of Neptune is going on!" I screamed.

"Hush up and let me untie you," said the older woman with red hair. She came over and pulled the ropes off. I stood up and rubbed my wrists from where the rope scratched them.

"I can't believe you two! When we asked you to invite Alexandria Love we meant a simple letter!" She turned to yell at the two men.

"Who are you people?" I needed to know what the shark was going on.

"Well, my name is Nymphadora Tonks. You can call me Tonks," said the lady with pink hair, "This is Remus Lupin," she pointed to the taller of the men that kidnapped me.

"My name is Sirius Black," said the shorter man who carried me. I gasped. I've heard of him he was a murderer. Well, actually his case was cleared up.

"I'm Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly," the orange-hair man said as he introduced himself and the woman with the matching hair, "These are our sons Fred, George, and Ron," The twins were introduced as Fred and George and the boy my age was Ron.

"I'm Alastor Moody," said the man with the fake eye.

"My name is Hermione Granger," said the girl my age and she stuck out a hand for me to shake. I shook and turned to look at the last boy who had not yet spoken.

"Harry. Harry Potter," he said. I gasped and took a step back. This was the Harry Potter. The boy-who-lived! The most famous boy in the wizarding world was in the same room as me.

"My name is Alexandria Love. Queen Alex." I curtsied to the group.

"Exactly what are you the queen of?" Ron asked me. Hermione jabbed him with her elbow.

"Mermaids," Arthur answered for me. I verified this with a nod of my head. They all bowed low to me except Harry who was pulled down by Ron.

"I've seen mermaids, though, they aren't as pretty as you," Harry said.

I giggled, "You must have witnessed a Scottish Selkie. Ugly creatures, selkies. I am a siren, myself. I however rule over all the merfolk, merrows, selkies, and sirens. Oh, and don't fret about the legs. I have a scaly tail when I'm wet. Why am I here?" I changed the subject. We walked into another room, this one with a long table and many chairs. Three people were in a heated argument at one end.

"Children, upstairs, the lot of you!" Molly shooed Fred, George, Harry, Ron, and Hermione up a set of questionably safe stairs. The remainder of us sat around the table.

"I am Albus Dumbledore," said the man at the head of the table, "These are my colleagues, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall."

"I am Alex," I replied going with my casual name.

"I know," there was twinkle in his eye and he tugged at his long beard. We all sat down and I was placed between Sirius and Tonks.

"As you may or may not know your majesty, but soon there is to be a war in the wizarding world. We need all the help we can get if we are to defeat the Dark Lord," Minerva explained.

"Your species is very powerful and would make a great ally. The Dark Lord will surely go after you and threaten you with death if you do not help him. We know you are a smart child. Join us in defeating them." She continued.

"And if I refuse your offer?"

"Don't be stupid, child! It will surely mean death… or worse," Severus chimed in.

"Now, now, Severus! Don't scare her!" Molly cried.

"I am merely letting her know the truth," Severus defended himself.

"I need to let this sink in," I excused myself from the table and headed back into the room with the couch. On my way, I tripped on something pink and rubbery. It had an ear on one end and Fred was holding the other end. I looked at the twins quizzically and they bolted into a room. I shrugged my shoulders and continued.

I sat on the couch with a sigh. I was supposed join forces with these people I hardly know or it would mean death. Not a normal issue a teenage girl has to deal with. I thought of the Dark Lord and what he would do if he won the war. I shivered. There was no way I would join forces with him. I suppose it was decided than. For the safety of my people I was going to help these wizards. I was about to go back when a though popped into my mind. What's in it for the merfolk if we help them?

I suppose I would ask. As I opened the door they turned to look at me.

"What's in it for my people?" I asked immediately.

"How about not facing extinction," was the offer Severus threw onto the table. I smiled.

"Cute, but not quite what I had in mind."

"Well, what do you want?" Minerva asked.

"Peace. You humans are always bothering us mermaids. After the war, just leave us alone."

"We cannot guarantee this, but we can try our best," Albus promised.

"I suppose then, the wisest decision is to join you."

"Excellent!" Arthur exclaimed, "You enroll at Hogwarts tomorrow!"

"What in the name of Poseidon is Hogwarts?" I asked thoroughly confused. I promised the help of the merfolk and I feel I just got myself way more than I bargained for.

"Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches," Remus explained.

"Okay, but I'm not a witch!" I didn't want to go to school! School is for people who can't afford tutors. Okay, that sounded really snobby of me. Still, I don't want to go to school.

Together the group explained to me what was supposed to happen. My name no longer is Alexandria Love, but is now Alex Pierce. I am a sixth year exchange student from Ireland. My house is Gryffindor; I am the half-blood daughter of Brian Pierce. My mother died in childbirth. I am not the queen of mermaids.

OoOoO

The ride to Hogwarts was very uneventful, except for Harry sneaking off to spy on some guy named Draco Malfoy. Whatever. I read my mer-teen magazine instead. All went well, until some Slytherin boy named Blaise came in and noted what I was reading. He questioned my ability to read the mermish writing. Harry, actually, told me later he reported this to Draco Malfoy. Oh, sharks. Sorry, please excuse my acid tongue. Hope they're not onto me.

OoOoO

**Author's Note: I know I have two other Harry stories out there, but I'm afraid I might have to put them on hiatus. MIGHT! Not yet. I'm really determined to finish this one and update it regularly. Stay tuned for the next chapter of the adventures of Alexandria the Great! Okay, fine, Queen Alex. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, look at me I'm babbling. Huff! Okay, I think it'd be best for me to just post this and stop typing. For some reason my fingers won't stop moving! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Ron: ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It's been a week here and I'm sick of this wand business! I can't stand making potions anymore! I need to get out for some air… err… water. I was currently walking around on the grounds of Hogwarts looking for a suitable body of water. My feet were killing me! I couldn't wait for the transformation!

Oh, that's right! Harry showed me this lake with other merfolk! Perfect. Oh, look! I made it. I suppose staring at it helped me find it….

I made sure there were no people around and took off my tee shirt. I had a bikini top on underneath so I took off my pants and my bikini bottom was revealed. I dove into the murky water and waited for my tail to fully develop. I swam in a few circles to make sure the blood was flowing nicely into my beautiful violet fin. My plain purple bikini top soaked up the murky water and I swam towards what looked like civilization.

"Umm… hello?" I called out in mermish. I was immediately surrounded by Scottish selkies each carrying a triton.

"Who dares disturb us?" One asked as she jabbed me in the side with her triton.

"It is I, Queen Alexandia Love, a siren," I answered.

"Lies!" Exclaimed the same one who had spoken to me earlier, "Kill her!"

They all pulled back their tritons to shove them forward into me, but an older looking selkie shouted out, "Stop!"

"She tells the truth," she said, "Do you have any news from the ocean?" She asked me. Wow, I'm alive. Sweet.

"I have agreed to offer the aid of the merfolk to help the good wizards in war."

There were gasps all around.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Another asked. I opened my mouth to respond, but couldn't give an honest answer. Why had I done this? I suppose I needed to do what the people who kidnapped me said. Yes, and they also said the other people would kill me. Maybe they would've, too. I suppose being paranoid isn't going to help a thing.

"I had no choice," and that indeed was the honest answer. The way Severus… I mean Professor Snape put it I had no choice at all. It was either help them or risk the lives of the other mermaids.

The sun was starting to rise. I needed to get out of here. After telling them so, I left for the surface, back to making potions and turning rats into goblets. I'm surprised my mermaid magic was able to transfer into a wand!

I slid back into my clothing, despite being in a wet bathing suit. I would just tell them I fell into a puddle or something.

OoOoO

After changing into real clothing I headed down to the great hall for breakfast. I should've asked the mermaids for some decent seaweed.

A boy soon shoved me into a small deserted corridor. He looked about my age and had very blonde hair. He was in Slytherin.

"I saw you at the lake today," he said. I was up against the wall and he had an arm on either side of me.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to leave, but he wouldn't let me.

"Don't play stupid, girl. I saw your scaly tail," he wouldn't give up.

"You're mental!" I tried to escape once again. Once again he stopped me. This time he just sneered at me.

"All I need to do is scream and people will come running," I tried to threaten him. He looked scared for a moment, but his face turned back into a smirk as he let me go.

"I will find about you!" he called after me as I started to hustle into the great hall.

OoOoO

I told Harry, Hermione, and Ron about my morning and about the detour I made with the blonde kid.

"That's Malfoy," Harry said as he took a bite of toast.

"Who?"

"The most foul boy in the school," Ron said.

I took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"I think he's working for Voldemort," Harry said, lowering his to a whisper.

"Why that's insane!" I replied it had been a month and I'd learned everything about the wizarding world. Okay, not everything, but you get what I mean.

"Well, I'm not that worried about it." The truth was I was very worried about it. He can't ever find out about my status because if what Harry said was true I would be in big trouble.

OoOoO

**Third Person:**

"Who's your new friend, Potter?" Malfoy had no luck of getting the girl to spill so he tried a different method. While Harry was reading a book outside, Malfoy confronted him.

"Her name is Alex. Charming girl isn't she?" Harry went back to his book after looking up.

"Mermaids and Their Habits?" Draco read the title of Harry's book, "A little young for Fairy Tails aren't we, Potter?"

"Buzz off, Malfoy," Alex walked up with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, it's you fishgirl," Malfoy sneered.

"What are you talking about?" she asked unusually cheerfully.

"You disgust me," he replied through gritted teeth as he strode away.

"You seem cheerful," Harry noted the smile plastered on her face.

"I was hit with a spell." She replied angrily even though she looked completely happy. She had gotten in the middle of Seamus while he was practicing a spell. It backfired and hit her. Luckily Harry knew the counter so she was soon massaging her cheeks.

"That's it! I'm done with magic," she replied angrily as she plopped down next to Harry.

"You know Hogwarts is where you're safest," Harry replied, his tone serious.

"I know, but everything was fine and normal until I met you!"

I immediately put my hands over my mouth knowing I had offended him. His expression became stone cold as he started packing up his books.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I'm really sorry, it wasn't directed towards you. I meant the wizarding world in general! No! Wait! I like wizards! They're nice people. Well, not all of them, but no! I meant the death eaters!"

It was too late. Harry was already walking away. I tried to chase after him, but he had a huge head start so I went back to the tree we were at earlier and pulled my knees up to my chest. I wanted to weep, but couldn't show any weaknesses in front of other people. I thought of how dangerous it would be to go back to the water alone. Without my knowing, a tear ran down my cheek at the thought of being away from other merpeople for so long.

A soft hand wiped away the stray tear and I realized someone was sitting next to me. Expecting Hermione or Ron I am surprised to see the abnormally blonde kid, Malfoy. He was smirking at me.

"Why so sad, fishgirl?" He taunted. I punched him in the face. He ran off with his two minions chasing after him not wanting a bloody nose to match Draco. Smirking, I stood up and strolled back to the large castle.

**Author's Blabbing: Another day another dollar! What dos that even mean? Meh. Anyway, so glad I got this up! Sorry, it's been a while, but I had this sitting on my desktop halfway finished and I knew I had to do something about it! So I did! And here you are at the end of a super-duper fantabulous chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I gasped for air as I ran trying not to be late for potions. My dainty feet ached because they weren't used to working so hard. Dumbledore has granted me permission to use the prefect bathrooms, so I could be in my natural form in peace.

I quietly slid into the classroom and into a seat next to Harry. He was reading the book filled with secret spells and potion tips. I make sure I share it with him. Slughorn adores us. Oh yeah, we rock.

"Today we are going to learn how to make a Parneky Potion, so please open your books to page twenty," Slughorn walked in as soon as I sat down and Harry flipped to page twenty.

"Now who can tell me what a Parneky Potion does to the drinker?" Professor Slughorn asked. Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Big surprise there.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"The drinker of a Parneky Potion is given the ability to breath underwater for a certain amount of time depending on the amount that was drunk," my eyes widened and I locked eyes with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. This is not good for me. I looked at Draco and he smirked at me.

"You may begin by following the instructions in your books. I will be observing you as usual," the classroom began to make potions so Harry and I began to work in our cauldrons. I added the ingredients one by one by following the scribbles in the margins rather than the actual text. I was about half way through the steps when I pulled out the next ingredient. Fish. The text said to slice, but the handwriting said to cube. Half the class was slicing their fish and it was just too much for me. The last thing I remember from potions is Harry catching me as I fainted.

OoOoO

I woke up in the hospital wing. Except my tail was out in the open. This was dangerous. I looked around. I was the only person in the spacious room right now, but you never know if someone is going to walk in. I tried to will my legs to form and succeeded just in time. Two boys were carrying an injured girl. Except, it was Harry and Ron supporting Ginny.

"What happened to her?" I sat up and regretted it as my head began to pound.

"She fell off her broom, but not from too high up," Ron said. He looked really worried and upset. So did Harry, of course.

Madame Pomfrey walked in from her supply room and rushed over to tend to Ginny. I slowly stood up and walked over to where the unconscious Weasley lay. I couldn't help it, so I sang. A very dangerous thing for a Siren to do. The song was calm and melodic and Ginny's wounds began to heal. Madame Pomfrey, Harry, and Ron began to fall asleep to my healing lullaby.

"Sleep in peace dear child,

Rest your head dear child,

It'll be okay dear child,

Sleep in peace dear child," the song even made the birds outside fall silent to listen. Nature itself paused to hear my voice. And Dumbledore later told me that even the loud first years stopped what they were doing when they heard the song echoing through the castle. That's mermaid magic for you. Except it was mermaid magic that nearly brought me to my downfall.

**Sorry, folks, it's just a filler! It really needed to end on this confusing cliffy. At least I updated it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I slid silently out of my robes and climbed into the large bubble bath I had drawn. The colorful water and bubbles would hide my tail from whoever walked in. Hopefully, no one would disturb someone while they were bathing, but you never know.

I smiled up at the stained glass mermaid who looked down upon me. Everything was perfect for once. I kind of swished my tail back and forth. I sighed. Everything was NOT perfect. I needed more room. Was there an enchantment for that? No. Could I risk going to the lake again? Certainly not. Well, what could I do, other than complain?

Of course! The room of requirement!

I climbed out of the bath and relaxed to see the change happened quickly enough for me to get dressed before a Ravenclaw prefect girl came in. I nodded at her politely and left. Scurrying through the busy corridors, I finally reached the room of requirement. I silently slipped in to find it unoccupied and within was a large pool with color changing water. I stripped out of my robes and, ugh, shoes.

I dove into the water and swam my heart out. I began to do flips and tricks and I even shot out of the water a couple of times.

When I finally caught my breath, I rested in the shallow zones. I shot my head around when I heard clapping. I saw Draco Malfoy and he was standing in the corner of the room. My first thoughts were of my tail, but then my mind raced to my exposed chest.

I felt my face turn red as I grabbed my sweater and threw it on. He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"That's probably the last time you'll see a girl like that," I snapped.

"Don't you have other things to worry about?" He sneered. Oh, crap. My tail.

"You won't tell will you?" I pleaded. I didn't know who he would tell, after all of the order already knows and a lot of them are teachers here. He didn't speak so I grabbed my wand. Planning to erase his memory, I pointed it at him. However, I was too late. He cast some spell towards me and I blacked out.

OoOoO

I woke up chained to a wall by my wrists. My legs were in a tank of water causing them to stay in mermaid form. I was also thankful that my sweater was on. The room was dark and the water was cold. I seemed to be in some sort of dungeon.

The door opened. The opener was silhouetted against the bright light coming from the other side of the door. The figure murmured something and all of the lights in the room lit up illuminating the person's face. He was short and plump and very scraggly. He was missing a finger. Of course! I know who this is! Harry told me all about him.

"Peter Pettigrew?" I asked. He turned to me and seemed shocked that I spoke to him.

"Hmm," he mumbled and left the room. Alone again. I began to pull at my bonds and sighed as they began to tighten the more I struggled. Was I going to meet the so-called Darkest Wizard? Is it because of Malfoy? Was I going to die? These questions and more raced through my head until someone who looked like an older, gayer Draco came in. He undid my bonds silently with his wand and I fell into the tank. I massaged my poor arms while the tank levitated out the door.

I was expecting it to be like a book where the prisoner is released and is blinded by the light, but that was not the case for me. When I was taken out of the door, the large castle or manor or house, was very dimly lit. The grand foyer was empty, but it still looked beautiful. Damn, I wish I lived here. On the otherside of the large entry way was a pair of great wooden doors with scenes of a story carved into them. It looked familiar. Almost something I've seen in a dream.

The doors opened and there was a large fireplace and a table with two chairs at either end. One chair was occupied and the other was empty, but had a bucket of water beneath it. I suppose it is nice to be kept in mermaid form for so long after being human for a while.

When I was seated, I began to study the figure across from me as he did the same. He looked just as Harry had described him. Pale, rocky skin, a flat nose, disgusting teeth (I don't how he lives with that), and a dark cloak. His hands were almost like claws and were on top of the table dangerously close to his wand, laying on the table as well.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," he said in such a strange, raspy, yet calm and calming voice, "Draco has told me so much about you, ah, fishgirl is it?"

I snorted when I heard Draco was telling stories. And he didn't even know my name!

"Actually it's Alex Pierce," I went with my alias.

"Lies," he hissed and his fingers landed on top of the wand. However before he grasped it, I revealed my name.

"I am her royal highness Alexandria Love, Queen of the merfolk," I squeaked. I let out a breath of relief when his fingers moved away from the wand.

"Ah, yes, that seems more reasonable. Tell me, your highness, do you care for your people?"

"Yes, very much so, they are the sole reason I live," I confidently answered. I had been contemplating this thought for quite a while and I believe it to be true.

"And you would be devastated if they were all, oh, shall we say, killed?"

"We shall say no such thing!"

"Then you best do what I tell you," he snarled.

I gulped. I felt something in my mouth. My teeth grew sharper. I was changing from a siren to a selkie. This is not going to go over well next time I'm in court under the waves.

"Bring Harry Potter to me," he ordered. What was he stupid? Why would I do that? Oh yeah, extinction. Hmm…

"No," I replied simply. I could totally just leave now, I bet. I'm not tied up, I can transform into any kind of mermaid or human I want. I have mermaid magic-wait! I have mermaid magic!

Oh sharks, my revelation came a bit too late. Voldemort- well he never actually introduced himself, but I'm assuming it's him- grabbed his wand and snarled the killing curse. I braced myself for death and watched as the green light shot out of his wand. But I didn't die. Hell yeah, I'm the girl-who-lived! He shot a few more unforgivable curses at me and I just sat there unharmed. This didn't make any sense! I thought back to other spells that have hit me.

The backfired smiling spell. But I was in human form! Maybe spells don't work when I'm a mermaid! No, because when Draco Malfoy hit me, I was a mermaid. But he did it out of self-defense. And the smiling thing wasn't even intended for me!

Of course! My mermaid magic is protecting me! He can't try to harm me, because then, well it doesn't work! I grasped the table as the sank in and realized my claws were digging into the wood. Wait, claws? My skin was turning blue-ish and my tail was changing as well. My orange hair was transformed into stringy gray hair. Last to change was my face.

Despite my hideous selkie features, Voldemort didn't looke phased at all, instead he waved his wand and the large doors opened. A few more death eater's came in, I assume.

"Take her away," the dark lord commanded them. They looked back and forth between us, trying to decide who they were more afraid of. Then before they knew it, I was beautiful again. This was because I calmed down. I pulled my tail out of the water and ran. I ran straight past the death eaters and out the large marble doors. I slid through the bars of the great gate easily and ran into the surrounding forest.

**The end! Of this chapter! Okay, so this is getting goooooooooood! But, dunh dunh, you ain't seen nothin' yet!**

**Hermione: Umm, Eloise?**

**Ron: It may be best to leave her alone, she's ranting again.**

**Harry: Butterbeer anyone?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

I never looked back. I ran. I was definitely surprised to see how fast I was. The only time I did look back was because I dropped my wand. However, when I found it, it was blended in with the twigs and had snapped in two. Cursing under my breath I continued to run. Soon, I could run no more and sat still in between the roots of a large tree. I thought hard. I'm a mermaid, trapped out of water who has no idea where I am or what to do. People who are probably storming out now to kill my people are chasing me and I am now one of the most wanted people of the Death Eaters.

Yeah, things don't look too good on my part. I hope Harry is still alive. That's what I was here for in the first place, right? To keep Harry safe? Isn't that the whole reason why I had to go to Hogwarts? It wasn't for my protection… it was for his!

I stood up and walked in a random direction. The only sounds came from my breathing and the rustling of leaves beneath my aching feet. Too tired to continue, I collapsed on the spot. The smell of dirt and grass wafted through my nose on the ground. I did not attempt to move or get up. I laid there silently and let the song of the birds lull me to sleep….

"That is one of the most stupid things you could be doing right now," I was shaken awake by a pair of rough hands. I looked around. People, including Mad-Eye Moody- who was still shaking me-, Tonks, Lupin, and various other members of the Order, surrounded me.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my sweater and skirt.

"You're sleeping..?" Tonks asked me incredulously.

"You try running from Death Eaters for hours without any food in your tummy," I retorted and as if on cue, my stomache growled and I only realized how hungry I was.

"Touché," she said, "Well, let's head back to Grimmauld Place shall we?" She took a step towards me, but tripped instead.

"She better come with me," Mad-Eye grunted as he took hold of my arm… hard. Then we were whizzing through blackness and I felt as if I were suffocating. It was swimming without water. Drowning in air. And then it stopped. I gasped as I found myself on the doorstep of a place I had not seen before. It was not the Burrow.

Upon entering, the place was gloomy, but my eyes adjusted to it's light. Sirius Black hurried out of a doorway and motioned us to follow him back in. I clambered down the stairs, still unaware of what was happening and found myself in a kitchen. Someone- I don't know who- ushered me into a seat and placed a bowl of onion soup in front of me. Without speaking, I began to eat the soup hastily. When I finished I looked around. The seats of the table had now been filled. I looked across to the end of the table and let out a groan.

A woman was sitting there whom I knew all to well. Her hair mimicked my red color and was pulled back into an elaborate and tight braid. She wore a gown of silver that reached her bare feet. I imagined her to be cold due to the lack of sleeves, but her pale skin seemed to emanate warmth from within her body. Her features were gorgeous, yet they showed a graceful kind of age.

"Hello, Alaina," she spoke with a sing-songy kind of voice. She tilted her head upwards earning a perfect view of her piercing violent eyes. The tiara on her head sparkled with the slight movement.

I nodded at her, "Mother."

OoOoO

**Dunh, dunh, duuuunnnhhh! Yikes, a twist! From one horror to the next, Alaina must face Voldemort, starvation, and her mother! So, I don't think this chapter is short enough to be a filler, but it's not long enough to be an actual chapter… so I guess it's a challter! Yes… maybe… perhaps… no?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"I see you've been fraternizing with humans," she noted as she looked around and crinkled her nose.

"I'm saving our race," I replied thoughtfully.

"Good for you, but our work here is done. There is nothing we can do for the humans any longer." She stood up and held out her hand for me to take.

"Mother, these are my friends," I sympathetically looked around, "I can't leave them. They need my help."

"Yes, and I am your mother and your superior and you will answer to me!" I could tell her anger was rising along with her voice.

"No!" I cried and stood up to face her, "I will stick with the human's until the end!"

Tonks sniffed and Molly Weasley was crying.

"I see," she said, "Well if you will not come with me now, you may not come with me ever! I ban you! You are not fitting to be a mermaid!"

I fell down onto the floor as she waved her hand and turned my legs into a tail. She waved it again and my tail was gone once more.

"You wish to stay with humans. You will remain one of them. I am sympathetic; you can keep your magic if you promise to never return to any of us again."

"I will gladly stay away." It was amazing how we both kept our cool. She spun on the spot and in an instant was gone. All that was left where she stood was a small puddle of water. I dropped down on my knees; a wave of grief washed over me and broke into heavy, uneven sobs. Someone was trying to calm me down. With much effort, I stood up and spoke.

"I wish to return to Hogwarts," I said.

"It's too risky," said Lupin, "Only one more week until summer and then you can see your friends."

I nodded and stalked out of the room even though I did not know where I was going.

"I've prepared a room for you upstairs," Molly Weasley called up at me at as climbed the creaky staircase, "second door on the left!"

I entered and collapsed on the bed in a fit of sobs. And that was the same position I fell asleep in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Ron and Hermione arrived without Harry. It was a happy reunion until I told them what happened, starting from the room of requirement and ending in the left of my mermaid tail.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed when I had finished, "So does that mean you don't have any magic anymore?"

"No, my mother still had a little compassion in her frozen heart somewhere. She allowed me to keep my powers. That is if I never contact merpeople again," I explained.

"What about you guys, what's new?" I asked as I sat down at the kitchen table. They sat across from me and exchanged stricken looks.

"Dumbledore's dead," Hermione spoke at last.

"What?" Someone reacted, but it wasn't me. We looked around and saw Remus Lupin collapse in a chair close to the doorway.

"It is a shame… He was a great man," I tried to say something nice. In truth, I did not know Dumbledore well at all. I never was in the same room with him except the Great Hall. He never spoke to me directly and I never spoke to him.

"How did he die?" I asked.

"Snape killed him. That's what Harry says he saw," Hermione explained.

"Snape! That slimy git!" I exclaimed, "Harry saw it? That must've been hard on him."

They nodded in agreement and chose to politely ignore Remus. We sat in silence for a while before I got up to take my first bath without transforming.

OoOoO

"He won't let us do it," Hermione insisted.

"Too bad for him," Moody grunted, "If he doesn't, Ms. Granger, please help him out."

We were getting ready to go pick up Harry. Thankfully, the Death Eaters did not know that this was happening tonight. I looked around, and counted heads again.

Me, Ron, Hermione, Mundungus, Tonks, Hagrid, Mad-Eye, Mr. Weasley, Remus, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Mad-Eye," I piped up.

"What is now?" He exasperatedly turned to me.

"When we get Harry, someone has to ride alone," I said while mentally counting heads for the zillionth time.

"That'd be me," Hagrid raised his hand, "I'll be movin' 'is stuff."

"All right everyone, mount your vehicle," Moody ordered us. I mounted the Hippogriff with Kingsley. This may not be the order we would ride back in because I noticed Fred and George sharing a broom even though they both were having polyjuice potion.

We landed in the back of Harry's house and entered inside. There was no furniture anymore, which was okay because we had a lot of people.

Once the people who had had polyjuice potion had transformed, the rest of us hung back.

"Harry, it's good to see you again," I said as I ran forward to hug him.

"Who's going with who?" He asked me and I went through my mental headcount aloud.

"Hermione and Kingsley, Ron and Tonks, George and Lupin, Fred and Mr. Weasley, Fleur and Bill, Dung and Moody, Hagrid's taking your stuff, and we'll be riding on Buckbeak!" I counted off on my fingers.

"If we are all done socializing, can we get this show on the road?" Moody was the first out the door. Harry and I bowed before approaching Buckbeak. He bowed back and we mounted. Everyone else mounted whatever they were riding and we zoomed into the air.

"How come you're escorting me and not Moody or Shacklebolt?" Harry shouted over the sound of air rushing in our ears.

"Well, in case the Death Eaters are well-informed, they'd expect the real you to be with the skilled aurors wouldn't they?"

When we were in the air, sure enough the Death Eaters were waiting for us. Buckbeak was a skilled flier so we did not really have to steer him. We used one hand to hold on and the other to aim spells. Hedwig must've gotton free from her cage because sure enough, she flew towards a Death Eater about to cast a spell at us and attacked his face. The man fell back and the air became silent.

"What's happened?" I turned around to ask Harry, but he was on the verge of falling unconscious, "Harry!" I screamed as a cloaked figure flew to our sides. I buried my face into Buckbeak's feathers for what was going to come, but it never did. When I looked up, Harry, who was pretty much unconscious, had his spell and Voldemort's locked in a battle of strength. The wand Voldemort was using broke and he fell back with a shout of fury.

Harry's head slumped onto my shoulder and Buckbeak landed in small pond of water. The water that splashed on us woke up Harry and we dismounted and headed toward the burrow.

Molly and Ginny Weasley ran out to greet us. We were the first back. Where were the others?

**The last few sentences are meant to be thought by Alaina and read by you slowly as if speaking slowly and dramatically. Dramatic music should be playing in the background ending with a sudden stop. Thank you for your cooperation, have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

The first day back was a bit grim. Molly Weasley had made us a hearty breakfast, but no one felt like eating. Mad-Eye's death was not to be forgotten and Kingsley and Arthur said they would go search for the body. So it was mostly just us, the kids, this day. George found great pride in sticking objects into his ear. First a toothbrush, but as the day progressed, objects such as a quill, his wand, and even a pesky gnome all stuck out of his head at one point or another.

Harry wasn't talking much and I could tell something was up. Sure enough, the next night, Ron and I found him sneaking away from the burrow with a backpack. Where he was planning to go was unknown to us and maybe him, but we convinced him to stay for the wedding.

Hermione and I shared a room, so I was able to help her pack her beaded bag. When we did the laundry we would sneak clothes into the bag for the boys.

Then came the day of the wedding. People were rushing around trying to get ready. George had disappeared into the kitchen after Harry and Ginny. I was positive he was holding a toothbrush. I finally was able to smooth down Hermione's hair, but it took a lot of magic. She got into her red dress as I finished up putting my hair into a mermaid style I had learnt.

My mermaid style dress mimicked the purple of the tail that I never would have. It was all rather nostalgic and I felt my insides lurch when I was done zipping it up. I walked into the kitchen and saw something I didn't want to see. Harry and Ginny were kissing passionately. I don't know why it bothered me, but it just did. Took a sip of his coffee and watched with me for a moment before announcing our prescence.

"'Morning," He drawled as I hopped up onto the counter with the Daily Prophet. Harry and Ginny turned matching shades of red as they both left out of different doors. Harry looked dapper today, but so did everyone. Fred and George wore the same thing in different colors and even Ron had dress robes A lot better than the photos of the Yule Ball.

The ceremony was fabulous. Most of the people I had met arrived and it was nice to say hello again. It was great to see anyone for that matter. Being cooped up in the Burrow was okay sometimes, but most of the time it was just a drag. I met new people and saw new kinds of people. Harry pointed out some of Fleur's cousins who were veela. Fred and George couldn't help, but drool at the sight of them.

I was dancing with Ron at the reception when I notice two people clad in yellow enter the tent. Confused on why I had not previously said hello, I walked over to Luna Lovegood and the man I assumed to be her father. When I approached, her father was releasing Harry from an embrace.

"Hello, Alexandria," Luna smiled at me. I had forgotten that Neville and Luna knew about my true identity.

I smiled at her as she introduced her father as Xenophilius Lovegood. He also embraced me and I could tell Harry was surpressing a snicker.

"Alexandria Love," I introduced myself and he gave me a curious sort of look.

"What an interesting name," he mused, "Were you aware you share a name with the queen of mermaids?"

"Er – yeah, so I've been told," I nodded.

"You must have extraordinary luck, my dear," he nodded. I noticed that Harry had excused himself, so I began an interesting discussion about mermaids with Xenophilius.

"No, you don't understand, mermaids would never –"

I was cut off by a ball of silver light that danced in the air above our heads. Before landing in the middle of the dance floor. I saw people standing on tables to get a better look. It transformed into a lynx and spoke in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

"The ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

My heart beat faster and my mind was focused on one thing. Protect Harry. People began disapparating or casting protective spells. The Death Eaters still managed to break through the tents. I paid them no attention as some recognized me, but ran towards the outstretched hand of Harry. When our fingers met each other's we disapparated.

**And done! I felt this one was a lot better than some of the others. I've decided that when this is done, I am going to go back and rewrite them all to be the best they can. Well, Alex continues her adventure into the wizarding world. I can't wait to write the scene at Luna's house. Okay, so hope you liked and blah blah bye!**


End file.
